charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna (Disney)
Princess Anna is the main protagonist of the movie "Frozen." Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very eccentric, optimistic, energetic, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is free-spirited, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naïve occasionally, Anna is far from weak and is shown to be quite skilled in self-defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked by the wolves as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Even though she greatly values romance, it is clear that Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna has been attached to Elsa and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Throughout most of the film, Anna was also the only character to have faith that Elsa was no monster. The Duke of Weselton was notably against her because of that very theory and Kristoff feared her, as did the other citizens for that they were oblivious to who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knew that her sister was far from vile and put it in her hands to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom, but in hopes of rekindling their formerly-close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library, when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, with Anna responding with little to no real strength due to her frozen heart unintentionally caused by her sister, "You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty and true love for her sister, despite all the pain that she had been through because of the relationship alone. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric and whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly-active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture and speaking to the paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has the tendency to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Anna may also be seen as tricky or aggressive, as seen when she provoked Marshmallow. When Marshmallow threw Olaf, Anna was angered by this and tried to throw a snowball in revenge, but Kristoff, knowing it was a bad idea, kept Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snow monster be. Anna told him she was calm and seemingly softened, but the moment Kristoff turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant snow monster anyway. Despite her optimism, Anna has also struggled with some self-confidence, as she often looked down upon herself and viewed herself as nothing more than ordinary throughout most of the film, especially compared to the radiance of her sister. It was to the point where she felt she had no one in the world who truly loved her, with Elsa seeming to want nothing to do with her. This would also explain why she was so quick to romance, as her song "For the First Time in Forever" would explain that she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to live a life alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me" and "No, I'm completely ordinary", which also indicates her low outlook on herself. In a deleted song called "More Than Just The Spare", Anna sings about her self-worth, which is low in the beginning of the song, but gradually gets bigger. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless and loving character. Numerous times throughout the film, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family, which is most notably seen with Elsa. Some examples of this can be seen when she purchased the items and food that Kristoff couldn't afford at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, prevented Kristoff from spoiling Olaf's dreams of living in the summer and most significantly and importantly during the climax where she saves Elsa from death at the hands of Hans, despite knowing that she would inevitably lose her life in the process. In terms of personality, all these factors and more make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Gallery AnnaN.jpg Download (1).jpg Download3323142.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 59.jpg Tumblr pfhlx92CSM1sieiueo1 500.gif Frozen Fever - Anna and Elsa 1.png Frozen Fever - Anna 2.png Download (2).jpg Dfae36fbd0c38f891a1032528ca479bc.png Dcnch6p-e4854b15-acee-4bd9-bd2f-cdc13ba1f967.png Annaelsasistersaremagic.jpg Annafever2.png Annafever (1).png Anna is running.png Anna-decal-disney-princess-37743361-308-662.jpg Anna and elsa frozen fever 2d render by fenixfairy-d8yjp33.png Anna Frozen Fever 2D render.png Anna 2D.png 0a5b7b3995ef6c803db84ed07e6eb565.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Caucasian Category:Frozen characters Category:Norwegian characters Category:European characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Redheads Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:2010s characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:CGI characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who interact with the Disney Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Horsemen Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Germanic characters Category:Revived characters Category:Villain's crush Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters